Lean on me
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Sequel to TVW Hermione often wonders how she could repay Helena for all the happiness she's given her. When Helena calls on Hermione for help against an ancient evil she gets her chance


Disclaimer – Nothing familiar belongs to me 

_AN – Ok, ok I may have said I was gonna update some of my other stuff and I'm not saying I wont I'm just saying I haven't yet lol. I started reading stuff instead I used to complain about having nothing good to read but its amazing what you can find when you actually look lol. I will still update soon I promise but I was reading a book and suddenly an idea for my sequel came to me. Lol I'm really not sure how as the book was about a lineage of heiresses who were killed by the male members of their family so they could keep the crown. Mean what happened to sharing? My Fic has nothing to do with that as you'll soon find out. I won't tell you how it ends, as I haven't read that far yet I decided to come write this instead. Smiles so here is the sequel to The Voice Within it really will make more sense if you read that first. (She says so people will read it lol) No really it will make it less confusing and I think it's a pretty good story, but I guess it isn't essential that you read it grumbles but please do lol. This is set after Hogwarts, way after, well maybe. Just read and find out. Haven't you missed my blabbering? Lol Enjoy._

__

Hermione set the last dish in the draining wrack and dried her hands on the towel that was draped over her shoulder. Walking over to the dustbin she took out the full bag and tied the knot at the top, tying a fresh liner in its place. Opening the front door she heaved the full bin bag to the outside bin. As she turned to go back in her house she was spotted by one of her neighbors.

"Hermione how are you?" the pretty brunette called

"I'm great Hannah how about you?" she walked over to the little wall that divided their front gardens and leaned against it as Hannah joined her on her own side.

"Tired" she laughed softly "Long shifts at the hospital"

Hermione nodded she knew the feeling. She stood and talked to Hannah for a while longer before excusing herself to finish the housework.

"Have fun tonight" Hannah said as she opened her door. Hermione smiled and waved as she opened her own and went inside.

She had known Hannah since she was 11 years old being in the same year as her in school. They weren't in the same house but they had attended some classes together and gotten on well. By N.E.W.T year they had found themselves together in Ancient Runes class without any of their usual crowd of friends and had become close.

This friendship had blossomed as they found themselves together again at Cliodna's School of Magical Medicine. Since then they had been the firmest of friends.

Hermione had even been maid of honor when Hannah Abbot became Hannah Boot marrying her Hogwarts sweetheart Ravenclaw Terry Boot at the age of 23. Everyone had been sure that Hermione would be the first to marry her Hogwarts honey but sadly that hadn't been the case.

After leaving Hogwarts at the age of 18, Hermione had gone on to Cliodna's for a further three years of studying furiously. At the age of 21 she had moved in with Hannah as they both took up jobs at the local hospital, St. Circes not as big as St. Mungos but just as busy. At 22 she had moved in to the house next door wanting her own space. Hannah had married a year later. Hermione had never been happier she had a job her own house in the wizarding community. She saw her parents regularly and lived among friends.

It was kind of like being back at Hogwarts but something was missing.

Hermione couldn't help think this as she made her way back in to the kitchen to finish the dishes. A small smile crept across her face as she returned things to the cupboards.

Molly Weasleys voice echoed around her mind telling her to use her magic and make life easier for herself, but Hermione refused. An old saying she had once used against Ron came to her lips.

"Just because you can use magic doesn't mean you should"

She laughed she still stuck to that rule and refused to do anything she had the time to do the muggle way with magic. She would never forget her muggle roots, sure she had on occasion breached this rule but only in very important circumstances.

She smiled as she thought of Ron. She couldn't help it. The memories they shared together had been some of her best.

Her trip down memory lane was interrupted by the loud buzzing sound coming from her bedroom. Hermione sighed. This was one of those important circumstances.

Removing her wand from her jeans pocket she flicked it around the kitchen and things started to tidy themselves, dry themselves and put themselves away.

_Oh well _she thought _I was almost done anyway_

Rushing up the stairs she pulled her long chocolate curls from the bandana she had fixed around her head to keep them out her way while she worked. They were curls now as well beautiful elegant shiny soft curls. She preferred them to her struck by lightning look she had often sported in Hogwarts. Then she had been to busy working hard to care much for her appearance. Now she realized she could care about both.

Rushing to her wardrobe she quickly pulled off her jeans and T-shirt and replaced them with her white hospital overalls. Fixing her hair band in place she quickly pulled on her white shoes and put her wand in her pocket. Heading down the stairs to her fireplace she quickly backtracked to grab the still buzzing beeper from her bed.

Pressing read she waited for the magical message to appear. Then she would know what she was running in to and how serious the situation was. She had to be prepared for anything. While she waited she secretly hoped she wouldn't be away to long. She had plans this evening. True the house was now spotless and she knew exactly what she was going to wear but she had hoped for an afternoon of pampering herself. God knew she deserved it after the hectic week she'd had.

The beeper bleeped to signal the message was up. She hadn't been prepared for what she was about to receive.

She threw herself on to her bed smiling like a 16-year-old lust filled teenager. Rather than the 25 year old love struck witch she was. The beeper fell from her fingers the message _I love you _still shining on the screen. Looked like the situation was extremely serious but Hermione would still get her afternoon of pampering.

Only 2 people knew her beeper number. The girl at the hospital who called in the healers and . . .

"Ron what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Ron jumped and pocketed the device he held in his hand.

"Paperwork" he lied

"Oh sure you are and I haven't been standing here the last 5 minutes and know that to be a lie"

Ron grinned as he looked up in to the smiling face of his best friend Harry Potter.

"Ok so maybe I wasn't doing paperwork but I am about to"

Harry nodded as if he thought he'd see Dudley Dursley working out at the local gym before Ron willingly started his paperwork.

Harry sat down at his desk in the large office he shared with Ron. Pulling a stack of papers towards him he sighed and picked up his pen. Thankful that they didn't have to work with quills any more.

At one stage the paper work should have really been called parchment work, as it was all recorded on parchment. But after a rather embarrassed Auror had, had to retrieve his top secret mission notes from his mother, after mistaking them for a letter they had decided it was time for a change. Quills had soon followed on the paperwork front, as waiting for the ink to dry was a slow antagonizing nightmare.

The paperwork still was. Harry was working on having it abolished completely he loved his job as an Auror but the paperwork was so tedious and boring he just wanted to be out on the field putting his skill to good use rather than wasting it away in his shared office.

He bent his head down to begin writing and a framed picture caught his eye. He should really move it every time he saw it he had to stop what he was doing, pick it up, lean back in his chair and just watch it for however long he felt like. It really was a bad distraction but he couldn't move it.

Sitting back in his usual position he smiled as his wife waved at him smiling beautifully holding their precious son. She held his little hand in hers and waved up at him.

"How is my nephew then?" Ron's voice behind him startled him and he fell forwards lurching the chair back on to four legs. He scowled up at him but smiled seconds later.

"He's great he can kinda walk now"

"We always knew he wouldn't crawl" Ron commented Harry nodded in agreement

Ginny and Harrys son was almost 9 months old and had started trying to walk. He had never tried to crawl even when encouraged to do so. Many a Weasley and Harry himself had placed him in the crawling position but he always tried to haul himself up so he was standing.

Ginny and Harry had been going out since Harrys sixth year at Hogwarts. And gotten engaged after Harry had finished at the Aurors academy. Ginny had won a scholarship to Cliodna's a year below Hermione and now worked in the same hospital. They had waited a year and then married in the spring. 2 years later their first Son Evan James Arthur Sirius Remus Potter was born.

Harry had been torn between whos names to use so he had used them all.

Evan was very lucky he felt to have such great men in his life and in his name. James of course being his grandfather along with Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black his great godfather now with a clear name and a teaching position at the Aurors academy. Remus Lupin a former Werewolf had not only discovered the cure but also become head master of Hogwarts after Dumbledore's retirement. And Evan had been Ginny's idea being – give or take a letter - his mother's maiden name. He could honor them all.

Ron had been made Godfather along with Colin Creevey Ginny's best friend and Evan's Godmothers were Hermione and Luna Creevey (formally Lovegood) he was a very lucky kid.

Harry placed the picture back on his desk and sighed again. "Come on mate we best get this finished or at least started or neither of us are going anywhere tonight"

Ron nodded wearily taking his place behind his own desk. Taking out the device he had hastily shoved in his pocket he smiled at the message shining back at him. _I love you to. _Sending a quick message back he put the device back in his pocket and began his paperwork.

Harry grinned he knew exactly what was going on in Ron's head and was ecstatic a familiar saying came to mind one that he had used against Ron many a time.

_It's about bloody time _he thought to himself before cracking on.

Somewhere Harry mused Dudley Dursley was filling in a gym application form.

"Good boy keep going come to Auntie Hermione" Ginny giggled as she watched her best friend coax her son in to walking towards her. He seemed more interested in her cat.

Crookshanks lay on the rug by the fire unaware that the baby was making his way over. Giggling and drooling hands stretched out ready to play. Crookshanks was too old to play. He spent his days resting by the fire, eating and being cuddled by his mistress. No babies! But on the rare occasion that there was a baby, which wasn't all that rare. He did venture in to the garden. He knew not to lash out but other than that the baby was just anther thing annoying him.

"Why don't you come sit with me" he heard his mistresses best friends voice in his ear before he was taken from his comfy spot and placed on her knee he was about to howl in indignation when she started scratching him behind the ears. That silenced any building protest he wasn't against a little affection.

Evan looked slightly put out the cat was no where to be seen and he was sure he had seen it. He looked around trying to place it but forgot that he had to move his whole body not just his head. Toppling on to his bottom his bottom lip wobbled as he heard his mother giggle.

His Aunt however took him by the hands and pulled him gently to his feet. Waiting until he was steady, this walking thing was harder than it looked, she let go of his hands and held out her own waiting for him to walk towards her. He giggled and made his way over.

Once in her arms he tried to get his little hands in her hair it was very pretty and screaming out to be pulled and played with.

"Oh no you don't" his mother giggled as she took him in her arms "look don't touch Evan that took mummy ages and we want it to stay pretty"

Ginny had come over earlier that afternoon to do Hermiones hair. It was pinned up in coils and twists with flowers and ribbons woven in and out in intricate designs; curls framed her face and hung in glossy solitude. It looked beautiful and had taken all of Evans nap to complete. She wouldn't have her little bundle of joy messing it up.

"Where's he taking you?" Ginny asked as she bounced her son on her lap

Hermione shrugged her guess was as good as any "It's a surprise" she laughed

Ginny grinned if she knew her brother and she did very well she knew it was gonna be someplace Romantic. She like Harry knew the agenda for that evening's activities and it was taking all her will power to keep them a secret.

She breathed a sigh of relief when her mother's head appeared in the fireplace "Ginny dear you ready?"

Ginny nodded and stood holding her son on her hip.

"Well have a good evening," she said holding back the giggles as she kissed her friend on the cheek and hugged her.

Hermione kissed Evan on the head who in return burbled some incoherent baby babble at her. "I'm sure I will" she smiled back as Ginny stood in the fireplace

"Have fun shopping" three words no one had to say to Ginny Potter.

Ginny grinned and nodded as she called out her destination "Diagon Alley" in a poof of green smoke she was gone.

Hermione collapsed back on to the sofa stoking Crookshanks.

"Now what?" she asked the cat who purred in response. She'd asked Ginny over so she'd have some company. The wait for the evening was driving her mad. She needed someone to take her mind of it. So she'd asked her to do her hair, as Ginny was so artistic. Now she was back to thinking where was she being taken what would happen so on and so forth.

She took her beeper from her pocket and read the next message. _I love you four_

Hermione grinned she'd been having her hair done when the message _I love you too _had appeared and had quickly replied with _I love you three_ for no apparent reason. It didn't even sound right she realized once she'd sent it but then it was to late. Then again his response hadn't been very original she'd already used I love you too, but still.

She sat and thought for a few minutes thinking how she could amend the awful previous message. I love you three what was she thinking. Then she smiled as it came to her pressing send she stood and switched on the radio.

"Ok guys we can go home now" Carter said smiling through the doorway

Harry didn't need telling twice he was out his seat and shoving his coat on no sooner had the words been spoken.

"Cheers Carter" he grinned

Carter nodded "Just make sure your reports get done lads"

Harry nodded "Have a good weekend"

"You too" he left the room ready to get home himself.

Carter had met Ron and Harry at the academy and later they found themselves working in the same area under the same official. They liked the guy and got on well with him they didn't become close friends though until he married their former housemate Pavarti Patil. It seemed everyone was getting hitched now that and having kids. Their daughter was also a playmate of Evan's as Emilisa was a few weeks younger.

Harry waited impatiently as Ron sent yet another message on his beeper thingy. He thought he was being subtle about it but Harry knew his best friend and brother better than that.

"Almost done mate" Ron called grinning he knew that Harry knew what he was doing. But he couldn't leave until he'd sent the message.

He saved _I love you infinity_ and sent a message back as quick as he could. Pocketing the device once more he stood and pulled on his own jacket while heading for the door.

"Ready?" Harry asked him as they made their way to the fireplaces

"As I'll ever be" he replied

Harry grinned as he stepped in to one fireplace "Good luck, see you tomorrow" he said before calling out his destination "111 Roseline Avenue"

Ron took a deep breath as he stepped in to his own fireplace. He patted his pocket to make sure it was still there. It was. Smiling in relief he mumbled to Harrys empty fireplace, "yeah see you Saturday" he just hoped he had good news

"112 Roseline Avenue" he called in a poof of green smoke he was gone.

Hermione sat and listened as the familiar song came to an end

'_Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall' _

Hermione smiled now there was a closet full of memories.

"I wonder where Helena is now?" she thought to herself as her beeper bleeped again

_I love you more _she read she smiled he truly was amazing

Glancing at the clock on her mantle she let out a yelp as she realized the time. Where had it gone it was half seven and Ron would be picking her up at eight. She had half an hour to get dressed and put her make up on. She didn't even have the give or take a few minutes you got with most guys because Ron was never late. One of the few bad things about having your boyfriend live only a door away from your own.

Harry, Ginny and Evan lived at number 111 with Ron right next door at 112 Hannah lived with Terry and their daughter Roxanna at 113 and then there was Hermione at 114. Quite a few of the people she went to school with lived in the area Draco for instance lived with Padma Patil and his Son Marc at 110 and Seamus, Lavender and their young daughter Amber lived at 108 with Pavarti, Carter and Emilisa at 109. It was a very tight knit community.

All the kids were roughly the same age with a couple of weeks between them. Hermione would love to have a child soon so they could all be in the same year when they went to Hogwarts she however was still working on the marriage part.

Hermione raced up the stairs all thoughts of Helena pushed aside in her urgent need for speed. Racing in to her bedroom she took her new Periwinkle blue dress from her wardrobe door. Ron loved this colour on her and after hearing that song on the radio she felt this was more than an evening meal. She couldn't place her finger on it but she knew something amazing was going to happen.

As she stood in front of the mirror to take one last look at her reflection she saw a piece of paper slotted in the little gap between the wood and the glass.

_I love you  
I love you too  
I love you three  
I love you four  
I love you infinity  
I love you more_

Hermione smiled and looked on as an additional message began to appear at the bottom of the note.

_Hermione open the door_

She made her way as quickly down the stairs as her heels would allow and opened the door. Their standing on the porch in a pair of black trousers a blue shirt and black blazer was the guy she fell in love with at 11 years old and kept falling deeper every time she saw him.

He grinned at her the boyish grin that made her heart melt. His blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he leant forward and kissed her. Handing her a white rose, her favorite flower he took her hand and led her to she didn't know where for she didn't know what.

"You look beautiful Mione" Ron smiled as he held the door open for her

"You dont look to bad yourself" she giggled as he closed her door and came round to sit in the driving seat

Harry and Ginny watched from their window as they pulled away in Rons sleek black Jag; cars were becoming more and more popular within the magical community.

"I hope she says yes" Harry whispered as they let the curtain fall back in to place now their friends were out of sight

"Of course she will" Ginny smiled confidently

_AN – Well wasn't that amazing lol Well you tell me. Press Review and let me know what you thought This chapter was basically just filing in what has happened in the years between the Fics like from Hogwarts to now that makes sense doesn't it? So hopefully you enjoyed it coz I liked writing it but then again I really just like writing lol. Well until next time :D hope you liked and please Review _


End file.
